slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamorphia
Kamorphia is an original creation of Kaihedgie Character Overview An ancient symbiotic creature from a long forgotten age, Kamorphia was once the partner of a powerful and heroic time mage named Rhapsody. Thrust into a new world and age all by herself, Kamorphia subjected herself to seclusion, until the arrival of Kia. With her help and through her eyes, Kamorphia is able to let go of her angst and see the world as it has become over the centuries. Appearance Generally, Kamorphia appears as an adult version of Kia with a different hue of purple and slightly tamer hair but still retains the snake-like mane of hair. Her sclera is of a yellow color with her iris being white and wears a dark eyepatch over the right side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark body suit with sleek, flowing coattails. Personality At the time of her creation, Kamorphia was a sentient, yet mindless creature reacting on base instincts. After having bonded with her partner Rhapsody over a long period of time, she developed self-awareness, becoming somewhat subservient and emotionally attached to him as if he were a very close friend, even hinting at signs of love. As a person, she was a bit overprotective of her partner but Rhapsody's influence generally made her a loving, caring person much like Kia. However, after their forceful separation, she grew lonely and almost bitter. After having met with and fused with Kia, Kamorphia regained most of her compassion as she was able to continue on going knowing that traces of him were still with her always. She had developed some mentor-like, if not, maternal instincts, always supporting her and protecting her when needed most. Special Abilities As Kamorphia is the original persona and body of Kia, she has the exact same abilities but utilizes her own unique style of fighting. She possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying, shapeshifting, weapon formation, etc. Due to having basked in Rhapsody's vast amounts of energy, Kamorphia, and by extension, Kia, had become self-subsitinent, allowing her to live without a host. Her body houses vast resources of dark magical energy when she usually forms into zoning spells and ranged attacks. She possesses a pair of diamond-shaped items stored in her body which allow her to access a pocket dimension from where she can access the other half of her stored away excess slime. She uses this liquid as a disembodied weapon by forming it into abstract structures and and definite weapons. Her fighting style is similar to Kia's but relies a bit more on her weapons than morphing. She has also found an exploit in her space compressors to allow her the ability to warp over short distances. Her battle experiences from ages ago give her a natural advantage over her enemies. She is also able to survive extreme separation as well. Unfortunately, Kamorphia also shares the same basic weaknesses as Kia, being vulnerable to ice, but also to light as well. Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters